Crystallization of this kind has been achieved by vigorously stirring a solution of polyethylene in xylene at a suitable temperature, a fibrous deposit of the crystals being produced adhering to the stirrer. This method involved the production of turbulent flow during stirring. Other more controlled methods have also been tried. The present invention seeks to provide a new and more efficient method of producing these crystals.